Two Burning Birthdays
by Akari Stella
Summary: Akato is sent to another world to meet his other self, Nozomi Sawada, to deliver a package from his parallel father. However the young boy doesn't seem happy due to something important to him is broken. How will Nozomi help him? This is a one shot gift story. Nozomi and her family also KHR does not belong to me. I messed up b-days. Nozomi's is on Sept. 15th, so... yeah. SORRY!


**This is a one shot thank you! It's for my Senpai, Lushia, for drawing my cover for my novel! She loves Nozomi and I haven't written that much about Akato, so I wanted to mixed them together~! (Sorry if it seems rushed!))**

* * *

 **I realized that Nozomi and Akato have a lot in common.**

 **You can already tell the first one with the title.**

 **Both really want to be the next boss.**

 **Both want to be noticed by their father.**

 **Both look up to Primo (Nozo was more of a crush, but still).**

 **Both don't get along with the eleventh Simon. (Well Akato and Rikuo are "best friends".)**

 **Both have the same dream, to make everyone around them happy.**

 **Lastly, both fell in love with their first friend (Nozomi = Claudio, Akato = Akane).**

 _ **So many spoilers in this paragraph….**_ **XD**

* * *

 **Nozomi and co. belong to Lushia, Akato belongs to me, and KHR belongs to Akira Amano~!**

* * *

 **Two Burning Birthdays**

* * *

"So what do you need me for?" Akato asked the man he called his tutor.

Reborn smirked. "Trust me. It's a simple job. You are to retrieve a package and deliver it. Easy."

Akato narrowed his eyes. "I find it hard to believe that." He let out another sigh as he walked with the man. "Plus, Mom wants me to do a few errands for her before tomorrow."

"Just do it." Reborn told him as they entered the lad where the scientist did their work. "Is the machine ready yet?"

" **Yes!"**

Shoichi came up to the two with Spanner behind. "Everything is ready."

"Simon boy is over there." Spanner said as he pointed to a couch with a blanket lump on top. "He fell asleep the moment he got here. Anyone want to wake him up?"

Akato let out a sigh and walked over to the lump. He saw the strawberry-blond hair and let out a sigh. Without any hesitation, the Vongola boy flipped the couch, causing the lump to fall on the floor.

"Ow… Thanks for the wake up call, Sawada." The blonde sighed as his red eyes stared at Akato's brown ones.

"You're welcome." The brunette smiled at the boy before turning his attention to the three men. "What's Kozato-kun doing here?"

"I told you to use my first name, Sawada." The blond smiled as he got up and wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Come on. Say it. Rikuo~!"

"Kozato-kun, please be silent." Akato smiled.

"If you call me by my name then I'll shut up." The Simon smirked.

"Fine. Rikuo, please be silent." Akato said with an annoyed smile. "Annoying as always."

"But I am your best friend." Rikuo smirked.

"Who told you such lie?"

"Stop it!"

Reborn walked towards the two teens and got their attention. "Then let's start." He smirked.

Both boys blinked as the scientist ran to their computers. "What's going on?" Akato asked. "You haven't answered any of my questions."

"He doesn't know yet?" Rikuo asked, getting Akato's attention. He had his hands behind his head and looked a bit surprised.

"He'll see it for himself." Reborn smirked as he walked towards the computer as well. "Get on the platform. The both of you. Rikuo, make sure you're in your spot."

"Got it!" The said boy said as he walked onto the platform, in front of the computers, with Akato following.

"You know about this? Why am I here instead of meeting the client and grabbing the package that I need to deliver?" The Vongola asked. "Am I the only one that doesn't know?"

"I'm guessing so. I'm just glad you know about the mission." Rikuo stood on top of a red cross that was on the platform. He pointed to the orange circle next the cross. "Stand here."

Akato did as he was told. "What's really going on?"

"Reborn said that this mission was also a birthday present from Tsuna-san. That's all I know." Rikuo shrugged as he extended his hand. "When they say it, grab my hand."

Akato blinked at the order. "W-What?! We're going to use the Oath flame?!"

Rikuo nodded as Shoichi called out to them. "Everything is ready! Akato, grab Rikuo's hand!"

"Eh?! Why?!" Akato panicked. No way was he going to summon that flame. He couldn't control it yet.

Rikuo rolled his eyes and grabbed his friend's hand. "Go for it!" He yelled as the orange and reddish brown flames appeared and swallowed up the Vongola boy as the machine turned on.

"Rikuo, let go!" Reborn yelled and the boy did as he was told.

Akato started to float and tried to swim back to the ground but gravity wasn't on his side anymore. "Wait! What's going on?!"

With a bright light, Akato vanished. Rikuo grinned as he put his hands behind his head. "Have fun, Akato!"

* * *

" **Um… Akato-kun?"**

"Who…?" The said boy asked as he opened his eyes to see his father staring at him with worry. "F-Father…? What happened?"

Tsuna smiled at the boy. "Sorry, but I'm not your actual father."

The boy blinked and sat up. He looked around and saw that his was in his father's office. In the room was Yuni and Reborn. "What? Reborn! Yuni-san!"

Reborn smirked. "He's just like you, Tsuna. He seems more like your child than Nozomi. More… weak looking."

"He is my child from another world," Tsuna glared at the hitman, "but Nozomi is my daughter in this world."

"I know that, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn continued to smirk.

Akato felt it. "You're not my father." They all looked at him and the boy knew what was going on. "I'm here for the mission correct? You called me here?"

Tsuna blinked at the boy and nodded. "Yes. We brought you here because of my selfish request."

"And this is?" The Vongola teen asked.

Yuni came forward. "To deliver an important package to Tsuna's child in this world, your parallel self. Do you accept?"

Akato let out a sigh. "I'm here either way, so there's no backing out." He got up from the couch and stood tall. "My reward for doing this mission is a way to return home."

"Done." Tsuna smiled as he and Akato shook hands. Yuni came forward with a brown cardboard box and handed it to the teen Vongola. "That's the package. Please keep it from getting damage."

"Of course." Akato nodded. "So? Where is she?"

"In Namimori." Reborn answered and saw the teen brunette's eyes go wide. "What is it?"

"N-Nothing…" Akato answered as he turned away. "I'll be going."

…

Akato got off the plane and walked into the room where people held signs. The package was in the backpack he carried in his hand. He looked inside and saw the box was in good condition. "Thank goodness. It made it through the flight. This might actually be easy."

The Vongola looked up and saw two boys. The one with green/blue hair was holding a sign with Akato's name on it and the other smirked when he saw the Vongola. His intuition was already telling him they were okay and not any danger to him.

Akato blinked at the familiar eyes. "Those eyes… Simon…" he let out a sigh as he walked towards them. "Please be different…"

When he arrived, the two boys observed him. "You're Akato Sawada, alright. You look just like her and him." The dark brown haired boy with the Simon eyes said with his smirk growing.

"The resemblance is very noticeable, here." The other boy nodded.

"I'm Akato Sawada. You two?" Akato asked, already annoyed.

"Caesar Kozato is the name." The dark brunette pointed to himself than to the other boy. "This is Blizzard, my Glacier guardian."

"Nice to meet you, here." The Glacier bowed.

"So you're Nozo's parallel self?" Caesar asked as he circled Akato, observing him closely. "A boy, huh? Well, that can happen."

"You're Rikuo's parallel self." Akato said without hesitation. "Can you lead me to this Nozomi Sawada so I can go home?"

"Sure, but let's mess with her first." The Simon boy smirked.

Akato sweatdropped. "I always hated that smirk."

* * *

"What are we doing?!" Akato asked as Caesar pushed him to a door. They were at the school and everyone was on lunch break. Akato's intuition was telling him he was about to get into trouble by staying there. He wanted to leave.

"Come on. It'll be fine." Caesar said as he pushed him closer. "I promise you won't get hurt in there."

Akato let out a sigh. "Fine, but I'll hold you responsible if this package is ruin." He stood up and opened the door. He saw all eyes were on him as Caesar pulled him in the doorway. They arrived at the rooftop and saw a group of kids sitting down and eating their lunches. They all looked up when the Simon boy waved.

"Hey, Nozo! Guess what I found!" Caesar smirked.

Akato looked over and saw the girl that resembled him extremely. She stood from her sit as she stared at him. "Wh-Who's that…?!"

"He's the next boss for the Vongola Family~!" Caesar joked. "Right, Akato Sawada-kun~?"

Akato let out another sigh as he lifted his hand to reveal the Vongola ring on his finger. "Yes, I am." He said. The ring was given to him the day after he met Akane. He never took it off for two reasons. One was that he wanted to protect Akane and second was so that he could call Primo or the others for advice.

"Wh-What?! No way!" The girl screamed. Akato wanted to leave the room already so he turned to the door, but Caesar's next words stopped him.

"Let's see who deserves the title then." The Simon boy smirked.

"Let's do it!" Nozomi smiled as a flame appeared on her head. She had a weapon in her hand and it was covered in her flames. "I'll beat you up and take that ring!"

Akato turned around and held his hands up. "W-Wait up! Let's talk about this!"

"No!" Nozomi yelled as she charged at him.

Akato grabbed his pen and clicked it, switching it into sword mode. He held it and blocked her attack. "I'm not here to fight! I'm here to-!"

"Brag? Please! I have enough to hear from that idiot of a brother!" She giggled as she swung at Akato again. "Now turn on your flame and fight!"

Akato held her attack. "I won't fight you! Nozmi-san! I have something I wish to talk to you about!" They separated and Akato pulled the backpack off his back and showed it to her. "This has a pack-!"

Nozmi knocked the bag out of the boy's hand and it flew over the fence and off the roof.

Akato panicked. "The package!" He took off and slashed at the fence, making an opening so he could get through.

The Vongola boy fell and reached for the bag. He heard the screams of the students, but he still reached for it. He finally grabbed the strap and saw the ground rushing at him.

" _Come on, Flames!"_ He begged for the flames to appear on their own, but they refused. _"My flames suck!"_ He yelled as he closed his eyes.

Then he felt arms around his arms and reopened his eyes and saw Nozomi riding the staff she had. She was smiling as she carried him back onto the roof. When they landed Akato saw that only Caesar was there, laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Akato and Nozomi yelled together.

"That he risked his life to save that box and you risked yours to save his! And now you two are talking together!" He roared in laughter.

Akato ignored the Simon and smiled at Nozomi. "Thank you for saving me." he saw her confused face and he continued. "My name is Akato Sawada and I'm not here to fight you. I'm from another world, your parallel self. I'm you from another world."

The girl stared at the boy. "E-EH?!"

* * *

"This is Arashi, Haname, Kaito, and Shinji. Arashi is my storm, Haname is rain, Kaito is sun, and Shinji is mist. Also Shinji covered you with his flames so no one saw you jump off." Nozmi smiled as they all headed to home.

"I see. Nice to meet you all." Akato waved and he looked at Shinji. "Thank you."

"No problem…." Shinji said was he looked away, his voice quiet.

Haname looked at the boy closely. "Akato-kun, right?" When he nodded, she continued. "Why do you have the Vongola ring?"

"That's right!" Nozomi yelled as she walked backwards in front of her other self. "Papa hasn't given me the ring, so why did your Papa give it to you?"

Akato looked at his feet and blushed. "To protect…. my… fiancee…"

Nozomi stopped walking, causing them all to stop, and stared at the boy. "You're engaged?!"

"Yes! No! It's difficult to explain!" Akato panicked at the stares he was getting. "She's my girlfriend, but it's mostly an arranged marriage." He shook his head as they continued to walk. "Anyway, enough about me. What's your life like, Nozomi?"

The girl walked beside him as the others followed behind them. "Well I'm single and not engaged. Today we're celebrating my birthday today at my place. You, being me, can come as well."

"Today's your birthday?" Akato blinked as he started to realize what the package was for.

"Yep~! Fifth of December and I'm turning seventeen~!" Nozomi smirked.

"Eh?!" Akato blushed. "You have the same birthday as me! Except your older by a year. I turn sixteen today."

"A LITTLE BROTHER?!" Nozomi laughed as she hugged her boy. "This is awesome!"

"I guess so…" The boy sweatdropped as the girl was choking him to death.

"Hey, Nozo. He's going to die if you keep hugging him like that." Arashi stated to her boss as she walked beside the two. "Loosen up."

"Sorry, Akato-kun." Nozomi smiled as she realised the boy from her death grip. Then she realized something. "How come you didn't go into HDWM?"

"I have problems with my flames." Akato looked at the girl and asked his own question. "How can you enter your mode?"

Nozomi shrugged. "All I need to do is to get HAPPI and they come out~!" She giggled. "We call them Happiness Flames~!"

"Eh?" Akato smiled. "I wish I was the same." he thought about his flames and sighed. "The only one that can actually call out my flames without a bullet or pill is the next Simon boss in my world."

Haname blinked. "What? How can he do that?"

Akato shrugged. "He can control the Oath Flame, the flame that is a combination of Earth and Sky flames." He looked away. "I still need a bullet or a pill."

Nozomi looked at him and saw his uneasiness. She looked at Arashi and nodded her head. The Storm blinked then returned her smile as she walked towards the other side of the Vongola boy. The two girls grabbed an arm and pulled the boy into a run.

"Wh-What are you two doing?!" Akato asked as he stumbled to keep up with him.

"Running!" Arashi laughed.

"You need to get a rushing feeling in order to get rid of those negative feelings! You need to be HAPPI! Today is our birthday and that means you have to smile the whole time!"

Akato looked behind him to see the Rain, Mist, and Sun following their run. "Leave the crying to the sad alpacas!"

"A-Alpacas…?" Akato blinked.

Haname rolled her eyes. "He means the same as Nozo and Ara! Smile, Akato!"

"Your future is bright if you smile." Shinji nodded.

Akato looked back at the two girls pulling him into the run. He looked forward as his smile sang with laughter. "You're right! I need to smile!"

"Be Happi~!" Nozomi giggled as the others agreed.

Then the Vongola boy tripped and brought the two girls to the cement floor. "S-Sorry…"

* * *

"I know about him." Arina Luccini sighed as her student entered the house with the others.

The Vongola boy blinked. "Who told you I was coming?"

"Decimo called." Arina shrugged. "He's on the phone right now, so…" she looked at Nozomi, "Go and let him and Kyoko-san say 'happy birthday' to you."

"I know!" Nozomi sighed as she walked towards the kitchen. "Grandma! I'm home! Let me talk to Papa and Mama!"

The rest of the teens walked towards the living room to hang out, but Arina stopped Akato. "You stay here." She told him as she followed the group of teens.

Akato stayed at the doorstep, waiting for something. Why was he told to stay here? Did she not like him? He just met the woman and she didn't like him?! What the flip…?

"My~!"

Akato jumped when he saw an older woman exit the room that Nozomi entered. She looked familiar to him, but he couldn't remember where. Then he realized something. "You're…"

Nana smiled as she looked at the boy who stared at her with shock. "Tsu-kun told me about you. I'm your grandmother." She went up to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry for your lost."

Akato blinked as he remembered all the pictures at home. "I-It's okay! I have met you before but I was still a baby when we met." He pulled out some black and white beads from his pocket and showed it to her. "You made this for me. Well the other you did, the one in my world, before she, I mean, you past."

Nana smiled as she looked at the beads. "Can I fixed it for you?"

"Eh?" He asked, then realized another thing. "That's why they sent me here."

Nana smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about." She held out her hands. "May I?"

"Y-Yes!" He answered as he handed the beads to her. "Please take care of them."

"Of course." She smiled as she climbed up the stairs. "Go and help Nozomi with the cake. I'll have this done."

"Okay!" Akato smiled as he entered the kitchen to see smoke. He saw Nozomi fanning air at a black block. She was on the phone as well, speaking as if nothing was wrong.

"What? Nothing is wrong! The cake looks amazing~!" She said as she panicked with the smoking block. The girl saw the boy and mouth the word 'Help!'. "I told you everything is fine, Papa!"

Akato rushed to open the windows and let out the smoke before the alarm went off. He went to the sink and filled a glass of water. He went to the black and slowly poured the water over the areas where the smoke came from. He looked up to see Nozomi thanking him as she spoke on the phone some more.

He looked at the block and noticed that it was supposed to be a cake. He let out a sigh as he saw the girl exit the room, mouthing to him that she would be back. Akato already knew what he was going to do.

After about an hour, Arashi entered to see the kitchen clean and a beautiful cake in the middle of the table. It was covered in white frosting with strawberries topping it. Her mouth watered as she stared at the cake that had a chocolate plate that said 'Happy Birthday, Nozo'.

Akato closed the fridge and smiled at the redhead. "Well?"

She went up to him with a shocked face. "You did this?"

"yeah." Akato shrugged. "Mom and Haru-san got me into sweets and I always wanted some so the chefs, Mom, and Haru-san taught me."

"Nana had the cake in the oven and asked Nozo to take it out, but I guess she forgot about it and it burned. I think you two were supposed to decorate it together, but you know the rest."

"It's no problem." He smiled. "I'm fine with it."

"Come on. Let's take the cake into the living room and celebrate with the others." She lit the candles and grabbed the plates and forks. "You take the cake. I don't trust myself."

"Okay." Akato smiled as he grabbed the freshly made cake and carried it to the other room. The others clapped when the cake arrived and started to sing. Akato placed the cake in front of the shocked girl. he winked at her and she thanked him in a whisper.

As the party went on, nana entered the room and smiled at the two Vongolas. "Nozo-chan. Akato-kun. It's time for presents." She showed the group a small box in one hand and Akato's backpack in another.

"The package!" Akato facepalmed. "I forgot."

"Here you are." Nana smiled as she handed the box to Akato and the bag to Nozomi. "They're from your Tsu-kun's."

"Eh?" Akato asked as Nozomi opened the bag and got out the box.

"What did he get me this time?" She asked as she opened the box to reveal a new outfit, (The 3rd arc outfit). "W-Wow! I know Papa had help with this!" She looked in the box and saw a card. She read:

" _Nozo,_

 _We hope you will begin a new life, not as a little girl, but as a woman. These clothes are the start to your new beginning as a young adult._

 _-Happy, birthday, Papa and Mama."_

Nozomi smiled at the card and hugged the clothes. "Thanks, Mama. Papa."

Akato smiled at the girl's relieved face. he looked at the small box and opened it to reveal his bracelet fixed. He smiled at Nana. "Thank you."

"No problem." She smiled as she turned to the door. "Come in!"

"Big brother!" Lexa entered the room, running towards the Vongola boy. "Happy Birthday!" She said as she hugged him.

"L-Lexa?! What are you doing here?!" Akato asked.

"I brought her here to pick you up." The Vongola looked up to see Rikuo beside Nana, giving him his cocky grin. "Time to go home, Akato."

The said boy narrowed his eyes then looked at his sisters. "You can't be going off with strangers. It's dangerous."

"Are you seriously going to start that again?!"

"I'm sorry, Aka-nii. I won't do it again."

"LEXA?!"

Nozomi bursted into laughter. "Who's this? Is he the Simon boy from your world?"

"I don't know him." Akato said as his sister shrugged.

"Will you two stop?!"

Lexa looked at Nozomi and bowed. "I'm Lexa Sawada. Nice to meet you and happy birthday!"

"Thanks~!" Nozomi smiled as she hugged the little girl. "So cute~!"

Rikuo sighed. "Sorry, but we got to go. Kyoko-san is not happy that her son disappeared."

"Crap…" Akato sweatdropped as he pulled Lexa into his arms, carrying her. "I guess it's time to go." He looked at the confused group. "Thank you for everything."

Arashi smirked. "Nice cooking skills."

"We enjoyed your company." Haname waved.

"Go for it with POWAH!" Kaito shrugged.

"No one's going to comment about this scene?" Shinji asked as Cloud only looked away.

Luca just waved at the boy as his sister spoke. "Have fun with Angry Kyoko." She smiled.

"I will." Akato smiled as Rikuo grabbed his freehand. He looked at his grandmother and smiled. "Thank you again, Grandmother."

"Yes." She smiled.

Rikuo summoned the flames of Oath and the three vanished from their sight, leaving the group alone. Nozomi blinked. "So he was telling the truth. The Simon boy came summon the Oath flames."

"Yet your flames are the ones of Chaos." Arina pointed out.

"I know that…"

* * *

Akato smiled at the his fixed bracelet as he followed Rikuo down the hall. Lexa was by his side, holding his free hand. He saw that his parallel grandmother had polished the beads.

"Akato!"

The said boy turned around to be greeted by a hug from a girl with long hot pink hair. "R-Rose?"

"Akane-neesama!" Lexa smiled as she was pulled away by Rikuo.

"Let's give them a moment." The Simon boy smiled. The girl nodded and the two left the couple.

"Where have you been?!" Akane started. "I was so worried!"

Akato patted her head. "I'm sorry, but hey." He pulled her chin up so she could see his eyes. "I'm back and you shouldn't cry. You have to smile since it's my birthday. Please."

She looked away. "If you give me a kiss, I'll smile all day." She said with a pout. After the boy said no words, she hesisted."Y-You don't have to if you don't want t-!"

Akato kissed the girl's forehead for a long time, making her blush increase. He pulled away and place his own forehead against her own. "You never said where. Is that good enough?"

No trusting her words, the girl nodded as he held her hand and walked down the hall.

* * *

 **Aww~! So cute~! Anyway…..**

 **THANK YOU SENPAI AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO NOZOMI AND AKATO!**

 **(The next chapter is the story in Italian, for Senpai. It was translated by the real Koe Gokudera. I thank you my best friend~!)**


End file.
